yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Dumon
| appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | height = 1.63 mCalculated from | gender = Male | organization = Barian World (Seven Barian Emperors) | school = Heartland Academy | anime_deck = Star Seraph | ja_voice = | en_voice = }} Dumon, known as Durbe in the Japanese version, is an Emperor of the Barian World in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. After the disappearance of Nash and Marin, Dumon assumed leadership of the five remaining Barian Emperors in an attempt to protect the Barian World from Astral. He was later absorbed by Vector when attempting to protect Marin. He and the other Barian Emperors were revived and revert back into his true human self by the power of the Numeron Code following Yuma's and Astral's final Duel. Dumon is the only Barian Emperor that never Dueled in his human form, or against Yuma Tsukumo. Design Appearance Dumon appears most often under his gray cloak and has grey eyes that glows red. In his Barian form, his skin is of a wisteria color, he has short gray hair, two blue markings on the sides of his face and silver armor plating with blue gems covering different parts of his body, with a Barian Emblem found on the right side of his chest. Unlike most Barians, he has a visible nose in his true form and his eyes are completely gray, with no visible pupils. ".]] When on Earth, his appearance is that of a bespectacled boy with short, gray spiky hair, wearing a black vest over a white shirt, black pants, a Baria Crystal on his right wrist and a scarf tied around his neck. He would also come to use his former comrade's name, Nash, as his alias when in human form. Following his revival after Yuma Tsukumo and Astral's ceremonial Duel, Dumon attends Heartland Academy as a third-year student, thus wearing the standard blue-lined uniform, blue pants and brown shoes. In in his previous life, Dumon was a legendary knight and accordingly wore silver armor with a white cape. Unlike the human form that he took on in present-day Earth, Dumon did not wear spectacles. Personality Among his allies, Dumon is shown to be the most level-headed among them and was at one time their leader. He is shown to care about his fellow Barians greatly, often voicing his high opinion of them and usually letting them know that he has faith in them before seeing them off on their mission. Dumon is very loyal to the Barian World and prioritizes its safety above all else. Likewise, he is extremely loyal to the original leader of the Barian World, Nash, going to great lengths to find and restore him to his original position within the Seven Barian Emperors. This appears to have stemmed from their previous human lives. Dumon is also shown to intimidate the other Barians, especially Alito, whom complained about the mission he received, but complied when Dumon used a strict tone. He also seems to dislike confrontation as he often puts an end to arguments and fights between his comrades, though this did not stop him from threatening to put an end to Vector with his own hands if the latter did not stop acting alone. He is not averse to praising his enemies, as he did during his Duel with Shark, where he complimented the young man's determination and Dueling skills. He was also willing to sacrifice his life in order to protect his comrades, as seen when he was trying to used his "Celestial Rage" to end his last Duel against Vector in a draw, as well as using "Sacred Shield" to protect Marin, even though it meant his death. Etymology Dumon's name is derived from Alpha Ursae Majoris, also known as Dubhe, a star located in the Big Dipper asterism. His alias in human form, "Nash" is derived from another star in the same asterism - Eta Ursae Majoris, also known as Benetnasch. Abilities Dumon, like the other Barians, has been shown to teleport using portals. Dumon has also been shown to generate a large energy ball which he can use to fly. Dumon is one of the few Barians who can stay in his true form, even on Earth (though he was in close proximity to Number ruins at the time). The only exception is when his Baria Lapis is damaged. Biography History Long ago, Dumon was a knight who served to protect a kingdom he lived in along with his pegasus, Mach. He was friends with the ruler of the United Lands of the Poseidon Ocean, Nash. When Nash's kingdom was attacked by Vector's forces, Dumon arrived to assist. He was targeted by Vector's archers, but he and his pegasus were too quick to be hit by the arrows. Nash's sister Marin was taken by the ocean god that Vector Summoned, Abyss. Dumon attempted to save her, but Marin pitched herself from Abyss' hand, sacrificing herself to call forth another another god. Dumon then stood by Nash's side as he mourned his sister's death. He then assisted Nash's army in assaulting Vector's once more. The assault led them to a town Vector ravaged on his way, which sickened Dumon as he allowed his people to live in such conditions. As the war between the two kings prolonged, Dumon and Nash planned to confront Vector and his military once they reached his location. Dumon fought and lead Nash's army in the battle and was the only known survivor. At one point in his life, Dumon obtained a card called "Number 44: Sky Pegasus". 's influence.]] Eventually, he returned to his homeland, but learned about how his fellow knights had grown arrogant and plotted to usurp the King. Dumon and Mach intercepted the other knights and tried to reason with them, but Dumon failed and the knights turned their swords on him. Since Dumon was unwilling to kill his former comrades, both master and steed were eventually defeated and killed. However, Dumon's fellow knights regretted their actions and they buried him and Mach together. The knights had been hyponotized by Don Thousand in an effort to cause Dumon's rebirth as a Barian. , Mizar, and Girag.]] An unknown number of years later, Thousand reincarnated him as one of the Seven Barian Emperors, as his soul was one that was connected to a Mythyrian "Numbers" card, which had sealed Thousand's power. Dumon had no memory of his previous life, due to the "Over-Hundred Number" that he received from Don Thousand. After their leader, Nash's disappearance, Dumon assumed command of the Barians. The Emperors plotted to obtain the Numeron Code before Astral by gathering the "Numbers". Due to both worlds being made of energy, they could not interact, so they could not take "Numbers" directly. After Vector's plan of using humans such as Vetrix and Dr. Faker failed, Dumon determined they would have to intervene themselves. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II Barian Invasion With the defeat of both Vetrix and Dr. Faker, as well as the supposed death of Vector, Dumon determined that they would have to accomplish the mission themselves. To that end, he sent Girag to Earth, who began the new plan by brainwashing Fender and his subordinates as their first new agents. to Earth after Girag's failure]] Following Girag's failed attempts to acquire the "Numbers", Dumon began to feel frustrated at the lack of good results and summoned Alito. Dumon ordered Alito to gather the "Numbers", however Alito rejected the mission as he claimed he could not fight to his fullest nor maintain his true form on Earth and that it would be boring. Dumon's eyes glowed, which intimidated Alito enough to make him go. Mizar appeared shortly afterwards, questioning Dumon on his reasons to send a "simpleton" like Alito to gather the "Numbers" as the future of the Barian World depended on it. Dumon merely responded that despite his flaws, he's an excellent Duelist and should have no trouble and that even a failure would bring them more information. the Barian Sphere Cubes.]] After the constant failures of Girag and Alito, Dumon decided to send Mizar to Earth in order to Duel Yuma. He gave him three Barian Sphere Cubes, two of which he was to give to Girag and Alito. Dumon put full trust in him, hoping he would produce better results than the other two. Later, Dumon and Mizar looked after a comatose Girag and Alito, who were healing in Baria Crystals. Dumon remarked that only he and Mizar remained. It was then that Vector appeared to them, surprising them. When Mizar angrily tried to attack Vector, Dumon restrained him and told Mizar to calm down. Dumon blamed Vector for his failure, but Vector claimed his plan went exactly as it should have - up to and including his loss while possessing Faker. The three discussed what to do next, with Dumon ultimately agreeing to let Vector proceed as he planned, but warned him to stop acting on his own. Vector's plan eventually resulted in Yuma, Astral and their allies boarding the Different Dimension Airship and attempting to reach the Barian World to rescue "Ray Shadows". The Barians sent monsters after the ship, and though the occupants fought them off, the ship crashed at "Sargasso the Different Dimension Battlefield", where Dumon waited with Vector and Mizar. Dumon took on Reginald Kastle and allowed him the first turn, and then watched his opponent take damage from the effect of "Sargasso". As the Duel continued, Dumon managed to Xyz Summon "Number 102: Star Seraph Sentry" as well as protect himself from "Sargasso" using "Sargasso Lighthouse". Seeing how skilled Shark was after he Summoned "Number C32: Shark Drake Veiss", Dumon complimented him, and stated Shark's way of speaking and soul reminds him of a certain person. As Vector and Yuma's Duel reached its climax, Dumon neglected his own Duel to watch theirs and questioned Shark about Yuma, for he was interested in how much the former believed in the boy. After the power surge of ZEXAL II caused "Sargasso" to self-destruct, Dumon was forced to cancel his Duel with Shark and retreat back to the Barian World. Mythyrian Numbers War trapped by the ruins.]] Back in the Barian World, Dumon and Mizar saw that their home was crumbling around them and took it as sign that their time was ending. When Vector appeared, Dumon learned of the seven Mythyrian "Numbers" and got their locations from Mr. Heartland. Dumon was about to set out, but Vector mentioned that Nash might still be alive in the human world and he might be able to find him. Dumon then left through a portal, determined to collect the "Numbers" first, but also wanting to look for Nash. As Dumon traveled through the dimensional rifts, he thought about Nash and lamented how Nash would never let similar events to their current situation happen. He eventually crashed into the Different Dimension Airship, causing both him and the airship to exit the rift around one of the desired locations. Dumon woke up in his human form, injured from the crash and saw that his Baria Crystal was damaged - making him unable to use his Barian powers - and was about to be attacked by a bear. He then gained a debilitating arm injury. He was surprised when Yuma suddenly saved him from it. Upon their meeting, Shark questioned who he was. Dumon said that his name was "Nash" and he was on vacation. Even though neither Yuma nor Shark recognized him as Dumon, Shark was still suspicious. Shark tried to convince Yuma not to trust him, but this conversation was cut short after the group heard Tori Meadows' scream from some distance way. They arrived at a temple and reunited with Rio Kastle and Tori Meadows (after getting rid of some snakes). In one room, Dumon saved Shark from being crushed by a wall coming down, but they got separated from the others. When a door opened up, Dumon and Shark went into the path, leading them to an empty room. Shark thanked Dumon for the rescue, but said he still didn't trust him. Dumon shrugged it off and he did it in return for Yuma saving him. When the walls started to close in, they were captured and their lives depended on the outcome of Yuma's Duel with Mach. Dumon and Shark were forced to work together to survive the collapsing and changing labyrinth. Following Astral's instructions, Dumon read the inscriptions on the walls of the ruins, which told of a legendary hero and his Pegasus. The legend stirred a feeling in Dumon, who believed that something was familiar about the legend. Although some of the runes were faded, Dumon knew how the story ended and the message behind it: Protect your friends. When the floor collapsed, Dumon saved Shark from death. When their hands touched, Shark began to glow and Dumon's Baria Crystal was repaired. Revealing himself and transforming, Dumon pulled Shark up to safety. With the information from the legend, Dumon advised Yuma to protect his "Number 39: Utopia", which helped him defeat Mach's "Number 44: Sky Pegasus". Yuma thanked him for his assistance, but Dumon insisted was that they would be enemies the next time they met and after that he teleported away. Later, Vector called Dumon and Mizar back to the Barian World and informed that Alito and Girag had awoken, much to their surprise. He was also stunned by Alito's new arrogant attitude towards him, but their conversation was cut off when Mr. Heartland interrupted them. Heartland told the group of the new "Number" location and that Yuma might be aiming for it as well, and Dumon looked on as Alito left to retrieve it. .]] Later, Dumon pondered over the connection between the seven "Numbers" and the Seven Barian Emperors. When Mizar arrived to inform him that he found another Number ruins, Dumon lamented how they lost most of the "Numbers" to Astral and his group. Dumon then shared to Mizar his conclusion about the ruins' legends implied that they were humans once, but Mizar refused to believe this and left Dumon in search of the "Number". Some time later, Dumon met with Mizar again and Mizar confirmed that the "Number" spirit had said he was once human, though Mizar refused to believe it. Dumon claimed he couldn't believe it either, but wished to continue investigating the ruins to find the legends of Nash and Marin, as their return could shift the situation to the Barians' advantage. Dumon arrived at the Different Dimension Airship and found out from Tori that the rest of the group had gone underwater. Dumon followed and eventually met up with Yuma and Astral. Dumon challenged Yuma to a Duel to settle things, insisting it was their destiny to battle, but Yuma asked why he wanted to even there was no real reason to fight and Dumon helped them in the past. Dumon told Yuma that he was wrong and claimed he did not believe the legends that told the Barians were once human. When Astral asked Dumon why the final two Barian Emperors had not shown up yet, he told him that Nash and Marin were the leaders, but they vanished some time ago. Seeing Shark's Duel with Abyss in progress, Dumon left to watch it and was able to view the memories of Shark's past life. Dumon expressed surprise upon seeing that he was friends with Shark as well as seeing the Barian Emblem around Shark's neck. Upon Shark's summoning of the second god, Dumon began to suspect that Shark and Rio were Nash and Marin as he left the ruins. While Yuma journeyed through the Astral World, Dumon had a brief talk with Mizar again, concerning the past life matter. He concluded that there was no way around it and that they must have had previous lives. He then appeared in Rio's hospital room, where Shark was, shocking the latter by calling him "Nash", expressing his theory that Shark is Nash. He then used a Barian Emblem to take Shark and Rio to the undersea ruins once more where Shark witnessed another more of his past life's memories. Shortly Shark saw how his past life's war with Vector ended, Dumon appeared before Shark along with Rio in form of an apparition. The Barian Emperor told Shark that he had finally understood why Shark was reborn as the leader of the Barians. Dumon transported Shark and Rio to the Barian World to meet Nash's army and Iris. He told Shark that the war with Astral World will continue until one side is destroyed. He stated that Shark was the only one who could end it, even if it meant breaking his bond with Yuma and his friends, calling him "Nash" and Rio "Marin". A meeting was called and all the Barian Emperors gathered. Dumon looked on as Vector expressed his shock that Nash and Marin were alive. Dumon explain to Vector that they ended up Earth as the Kastle twins, with their memories gone. He went on to ask Vector if the current situation on Earth was his doing, since only Don Thousand would be able to merge the worlds, but Vector suggested that Mr. Heartland must have revived him. After Nash granted each of the Barian Emperors new powers, he then consented to Vector's plan of attacking Earth now. Barian Emperor Onslaught .]] After Mr. Heartland was defeated, the Seven Barian Emperors arrived together on Earth in front of Yuma and commenced Barian Battlemorph. After Yuma was rendered unable to Duel when the Emperor's Key reacted with Nash's Barian Emblem, Roku and Kaze arrived and pelted the Emperors with smoke bombs, allowing Yuma's group to escape. The Emperors gave chase, with Dumon being confronted by Dextra, who he recognized as the "wench" that Vetrix had Dueled during the World Duel Carnival. As the Duel went on, he called her a stubborn opponent as she claimed he had yet to see her true ability. Eventually, Nash led the Emperors in a Chaos Draw. This allowed Dumon to use "Rank-Up-Magic - The Seventh One" to bring out "Number C102: Archfiend Seraph". As he defeated Dextra with it, he complimented her and told her to rest now as her soul was sent to the Barian World. After Nash's victory over Quattro, the Emperors regrouped and Dumon commented that the other remaining "Number" holders were Yuma, Astral, Kite, Trey and Quinton. Nash ordered the Emperors to split up and pursue them. head towards a Duel.]] Dumon traveled with Marin and they were soon alerted to a Duel's start when they saw "Number 9: Dyson Sphere" in the sky. They quickly headed to that location to find Mizar Dueling Trey and Quinton. Mizar told them he was fine and that they should move on and pursue Yuma and Kite. Trey and Quinton then used the power of their bracelets' crests to generate a Sphere Field, trapping the three Barians there. Mizar still told them not to interfere, which they obeyed and continued to watch they Duel. After the brothers managed to seal "The Seventh One" by equipping Mizar's "Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" to "Number C6: Chronomaly Chaos Atlandis", Dumon commented that "The Seventh One" should be unstoppable, with Marin adding they had indeed found its one weakness. He was shocked when they managed to reduce Mizar's Life Points to only 1 with "Chaos Atlandis". Mizar finally manged to recover "Tachyon Dragon" and Summon "Number C107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" to defeat them. The Sphere Field faded and Mizar told Dumon and Marin that he was heading to the moon to find Kite, after hearing of the legend the latter had gone to investigate. take on Vector.]] When Dumon and Marin arrived in the Barian World, they were greeted by Vector. He informed them he intended to unite the power of the Seven Emperors. Dumon responded that the seven were already united, but Vector corrected him, saying he would absorb all of their powers for himself. Vector revealed that he had revived Don Thousand and that the Seven Emperors were simply his pawns to begin with. Dumon pointed out that that applied to Vector too, but Vector claimed that with Thousand's power, he was a god himself. Dumon suggested Marin flee to inform the others, but Vector clarified that Alito and Girag were working for him. The three Dueled in a Battle Royal style, though Marin and Dumon combined "Number 103: Ragnazero" and "Number 102: Star Seraph Sentry" to destroy "Number 96: Dark Mist". However, Vector Summoned "Number 43: Manipulator of Souls" and equipped "Dark Mist" to it before recovering his Life Points using the Continuous Spell Card "Don Thousand's Throne", which drew its power from Nash, who is held captive within a Sphere Field, which in turn increased the monster's ATK and deals damage to Marin. Vector revealed his "point" system and the fact that he had killed Nash and Marin previously. Marin, enraged by Vector's words, used "The Seventh One" to bring out "Number C103: Ragnafinity". Dumon nearly defeated Vector and himself with "Celestial Rage" and "Archfiend Seraph", but he was countered by "Evil 1". Using "Sacred Shield", he increased the ATK of Marin's "Ragnafinity" and took himself out of the Duel, expressing his thanks to Marin and Nash for being his friends in both lives. He reverted to his human form and faded away, his soul being absorbed into Marin. Despite Dumon's sacrifice, Marin was unable to win, as "Don Thousand's Throne" enabled Vector to Rank-Up "Manipulator of Souls" into "Number C43: High Manipulator of Chaos", which defeated Marin. Vector absorbed Marin's soul afterwards, gaining Dumon's in the process. Dumon's soul appeared with Marin's, Girag's and Alito's when Vector full absorbed their powers during his Duel against Nash. During Nash's Duel with Yuma, Dumon's soul appeared to support Nash alongside those of the other Emperors after Nash overlaid their "Chaos Over-Hundred Numbers" to create "CXyz Barian Hope". Like the rest of the Emperors, Dumon was later revived by the power of the Numeron Code and revert back into his true human form. He enrolled in Heartland Academy as a third-year student. Later, Dumon, the Emperors, Kite and Tori traveled with Yuma to the Astral World to help Astral with a new crisis. Deck Dumon uses a "Star Seraph" Deck, focused around quickly summoning his ace monster, "Number 102: Star Seraph Sentry" through cards such as "Star Seraph Sage" and "Star Seraph Scout". He later gains the ability to perform a Chaos Draw to use "Rank-Up-Magic - The Seventh One", allowing him to Rank-Up "Star Seraph Sentry" from either his Graveyard or Extra Deck and Summon its evolved form. Duels References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL characters